


Heat Wave

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Advertencia:SHUN, M/M, Sí Shun necesita advertencia en este fic se la ha ganado XD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: Después de ser liberados de la estatua en la que los dioses les habían convertido, nada fue igual. Eso no significa que fuese a peor.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 9





	1. Love is like a Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daga_Saar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fanfics yaoi cortos de Caballeros del Zodiaco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114355) by [Daga_Saar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar). 



> Remix de "Fuente de calor" de Daga_Saar (capítulo 22 de "Fanfics yaoi cortos de Caballeros del Zodiaco"), es recomendable leer ese fic antes de este (aparte de que cualquier fic de daga es recomendable xD), aunque no es necesario para entenderlo.

Habían pasado unas semanas en las que la mayoría de ellos habían conseguido adaptarse a la vida. Aunque algo había cambiado entre ellos, esperaban que para bien.

—¿No te da la sensación de que…?

—Estamos más compenetrados.

Afrodita asintió, estirando la mano y Aldebarán le dio la tijera de podar sin que tuviese que pedirla. Se quedaron mirando unos pocos segundos antes de que Afrodita continuase con su trabajo en las escaleras de Piscis.  
Hacía calor y la gota de sudor le corrió por la frente, pero Aioria se la secó antes de que mojase su ceja.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. —sonrió Aioria antes de levantarse y anunciar que iría a ver a Marin.

Todos se habían alegrado al saber que volvían a estar juntos. Incluso Aioros había preparado una pequeña fiesta de celebración.

—Ese… obelisco. Esa cosa nos hizo algo —aseguró Camus, ofreciendo un poco de limonada a Aldebarán, que la aceptó con un cabeceo—. Nunca había podido sentiros tan… cerca. Sólo a Milo.

Afrodita paró de podar al oír el nombre del Santo de Escorpio. Suspiró y se quitó los guantes. Camus no tardó en agacharse para acercarle un vaso con limonada bien fresca.

—Shaka todavía no sabe qué es —habló Aldebarán—. ¿Podrían haberse… entremezclado nuestras almas las unas con las otras?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros, levantándose del suelo y quitándose el sombrero de paja antes de beber.

—Ni idea, yo sólo sé que tengo calor.

Camus se rió un poco y a Afrodita el sonido le pareció casi etéreo, sobretodo después de recordar el aura de dolor y orgullo de Camus cuando Hyoga le visitó para contarle cómo había muerto realmente su otro discípulo.  
Isaak, el chico se llamaba Isaak.

—Yo te hacía friolero. —dijo Camus, mientras las carcajadas de Aldebarán retumbaban alrededor de ellos.

—¡Y lo soy! —confesó, señalándose los pies—. ¡Por eso no voy en sandalias! Y estamos a cuarenta grados.

—Seguro que a Milo no le importa calentarte los pies un rato si se te enfrían. —bramó Aldebarán, ganándose un golpe de guante de parte de Afrodita.

—Sois de lo que no hay ¡Fuera de mi Templo! No se puede trabajar con este calor, ya seguiré mañana.

Y aunque Afrodita movió las manos en un gesto desdeñoso, la mirada que le dirigía a Camus estaba llena de desasosiego. Camus sólo se fue riendo de buena gana mientras se chocaba contra Aldebarán deliberadamente.

* * *

La sonrisa de Shun era, como mínimo, desconcertante. Al menos para Afrodita, porque parecía que a Seiya no le afectaba en absoluto.

—¡Afrodita! —saludó sacudiendo la mano.

—¡Piscis, aquí! —se unió Seiya.

Shun le agarró del brazo para recordarle que su nombre era Afrodita, no Piscis, y Seiya se encogió de hombros y empezó a llamarlo a voces por su nombre.

—¡Afrodita, Afrodita!

—Socorro. —murmuró Afrodita mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano y se intentaba esconder detrás de Saga.

—Hola, Seiya —saludó Saga con una sonrisa pequeña cuando los dos chicos llegaron hasta ellos—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Nada, vengo a ver a la señorita Saori, pero está ocupada ahora mismo. ¡Y Shun os ha visto!

Era una tarde relativamente fresca —para ser finales de Julio en Grecia— y los jardines que rodeaban el Templo de Athena era uno de los lugares más agradables para pasear en aquel momento. No era raro que Seiya y Shun hubiesen acabado allí buscando algo que hacer mientras su diosa y amiga se desocupaba.

Shun intentaba asomarse por el costado de Saga mientras Afrodita hacía como que no existía y Seiya continuaba con una conversación casual. Shura estaba sentado en un banco cerca de ellos, arrancándole unas pocas notas a una vieja guitarra.

Entonces empezó el baile.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Saga cuando Afrodita y Shun habían completado dos vueltas alrededor de él.

Shura se rió un poco mientras empezaba a puntear con más velocidad.

—Pero, Afrodita…

—¡No! —dijo él y salió disparado en dirección a la Fuente de Athena.

—Creo que le intimidas. —dijo Saga, con una sonrisa un poco incómoda.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Shun, señalándose—. Pero si sólo quiero hablar.

—A Afrodita le cuesta hablar de sentimientos. —avisó Saga, palmeando la cabeza del chico.

Después de las visitas casi diarias a la estatua, todos se habían quedado con la sensación de que Shun estaba enamorado de Afrodita de alguna manera. Y ninguno de ellos sería capaz de decirle que no a esos ojitos.  
Bueno, tal vez Dohko, ese viejo tigre tenía más malicia en el cuerpo de la que nunca hubiesen podido adivinar los demás.

Shun chistó y se cruzó de brazos. Seiya le palmeó un hombro antes de abrazarle.

—Otro día, Shun… —intentó consolarle.

Y Saga pensó que la manera en la que Shun se inclinaba hacia Seiya, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre él dejaba ver lo muy amigos que eran.  
Recordó que Aioros volvía a apoyarse en él así y eso le sacó otra sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Milo levantó la cabeza de repente y miró alrededor. Apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Pasaba algo.

—¿Milo? —preguntó Shion—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —aseguró, volviendo su atención de nuevo hacia las instrucciones del Patriarca.

Shion se reclinó en su asiento, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—Siempre has sido muy sensible, ¿qué sientes?

Milo se frenó antes de chistar y no supo qué decir. Deathmask se asomó desde el otro lado de Kanon, levantando una ceja mientras clavaba sus ojos claros en Milo. Ya que estaba, Kanon también lo miró fijamente.  
Milo empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Shion.

Milo tomó aire y esperó que nadie —Deathmask— se burlase de él por lo que iba a decir.

—Tengo la sensación de que alguien… me está esperando.

Para su sorpresa Deathmask sólo ladeó la cabeza. Fue Kanon el que sonrió como si Milo hubiese dicho que tenía una cita caliente programada después de la reunión; el pobre Milo ya estaba bastante mortificado.  
La mano de Mu en su brazo le dio algo de calma.

—¿Quieres que te alcance luego y te haga un resumen? —preguntó Mu antes de dirigirse hacia Shion—. Si está bien, maestro.

Shion asintió y dio permiso a Escorpio para abandonar la reunión antes de seguir con los reportes.  
Milo caminó con el respeto debido por la Sala del Trono, pero abandonó todo decoro en cuanto salió de la sala.

—¿Quién…? —se preguntó, hasta chocarse con un chiquillo—. ¡Ey!

De repente Milo tenía los brazos llenos de un Hyoga que, para ser él, parecía asustado.

—Sorroco. —fue lo único que dijo antes de intentar escabullirse.

—Lo has dicho al revés. —dijo Milo, sin poder evitar sonreír—. ¿Qué pasa?

Hyoga miró detrás de él con apremio antes de bajar la voz.

—Shun me busca, creo que intenta buscarme novia y no sé cómo decirle que ya me gusta alguien.

El grito entrecortado detrás de ellos les puso alerta.

—¡Pues con palabras! —dijo Shun, cruzándose de brazos antes de acercarse a Hyoga con una sonrisa demasiado grande y preguntar con ilusión—. ¿Quién es, quién es? ¡Yo te ayudo!

Las mejillas de Hyoga se colorearon tan rápido que a Milo le pareció ver como se le humedecían los ojos del calor.

—Es, ah, no. ¡Nadie! —aseguró antes de marcharse corriendo.

Milo miró la espalda de Hyoga con sospecha, aunque el dolor que había podido adivinar en su expresión cuando se giró a mirarlos por un momento le dijo que probablemente había más en aquella confesión de lo que creía.

—¿Por qué a nadie le gusta hablar de sentimientos? —se cuestionó Shun.

—¿Has probado con Camus? Aunque a él le gusta más la filosofía, la moralidad…

Shun clavó sus ojos verdes en Milo como estudiándolo. Luego sonrió otra vez. Milo sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Y a tí? ¿Tú hablarías de sentimientos?

—¿Yo? Sí, supongo. —contestó, aunque cuando Shun le agarró del brazo y empezó a caminar con él agarrado, se sintió como una mosca en una trampa de miel.

—La verdad es que llevaba unos días pensando en hablar contigo, te estaba buscando ahora, de hecho.

—¿Oh? —dijo Milo, empezando a creer que la presencia de Shun y sus intenciones de hablar con él era lo que le había alcanzado en medio de la reunión.

Necesitaba enseñarle a Shun a ser más discreto para que los enemigos no pudiesen descubrir sus planes antes de llevarlos a cabo.

—¿Tú y Afrodita? —preguntó Shun cuando llegaron a las puertas del Templo del Patriarca.

Los escalones estaban impregnados del olor de los rosales de Afrodita y Milo se encontró inhalando con lentitud para disfrutar del aroma.

—¿Afrodita y yo? —devolvió la pregunta a Shun, esperando que la elaborase más.

Shun se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien cómo decir lo que quería decir, pero empezó a guiar a Milo por la escalera, bajando un escalón tras otro, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

—Os encontramos abrazados cuando rompimos la estatua —empezó a decir—. ¿Hay algo… sientes algo por él? ¿Qué sientes?

Milo tuvo que pensar muy bien en sus palabras, aunque no dijo ninguna mentira cuando contestó:

—Es como un bálsamo. Me refresca, me apacigua… me calma el alma.

Shun parecía un poco confundido, intentando darle sentido a las palabras de Milo. Podía entender lo que decía, pero no parecía poder encajarlo en la visión que tenía de ellos.

—¿Entonces lo amas, o no?

Milo se paró frente a uno de los pilares que adornaban la escalinata entre el Templo del Patriarca y el de Piscis, dándose un momento. Después de suspirar, continuó caminando hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la Duodécima Casa.

—Claro que lo amo. Pero el amor tiene muchas caras diferentes, Shun. Hay muchas maneras de amar —soltó el brazo del chico para palmearle la cabeza—. No amas igual a un hermano, o a un amigo y a otro. O a tu novia. Eso no significa que los quieras más o menos, sólo de otra forma.

Shun pareció entender el concepto, pero seguía con esa arruguita fruncida encima de la nariz que le hacía parecerse más a Ikki que nunca.  
Y de repente se desinfló.

—Hablando de amigos, creo que debería ir a disculparme con Hyoga.

Milo asintió, empujando al chico hacia las escaleras rodeadas de rosas fragantes, esta vez sin veneno mortal flotando en el aire.

—No le presiones tanto. —aconsejó Milo.

—¡Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz! —clamó Shun, empezando a subir por la escalera.

—¿¡Por qué no le preguntas lo que él quiere!?

Shun se paró, considerando la pregunta de Milo. Se giró para sonreírle y asentir antes de contestar y salir corriendo de nuevo hacia donde podía notar el cosmos agitado de Hyoga.

—¡Lo haré!

Milo se quedó allí, escuchando el sonido de los pasos de Shun alejándose. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos antes de notar la presencia clara de alguien detrás de él.

—¿A quién amas? —preguntó Afrodita, con el tono preñado de curiosidad.

Y sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para contestar.

—A tí.

La brisa eligió ese momento para levantarse y Afrodita tuvo una excusa para bajar la vista y esconder su rostro detrás de una mano que supuestamente intentaba apartarse el pelo. Se rió con suavidad, encogiendo los hombros más de lo necesario. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y no era maquillaje.

—Si lo dices con esa sonrisa voy a creer lo que no es. —advirtió.

Milo ladeó la cabeza, dando un paso adelante y se inclinó un poco hacia Afrodita, hablando despacio y hablando con una voz más baja y grave que la que acostumbraba a usar.

—¿Qué es lo que crees?

Afrodita fue totalmente sincero cuando contestó.

—No tengo ni idea, no lo sé… ¡Igual tiene que ver con la estatua! —dijo de repente, levantando las manos y dejándolas caer—. ¡Seguro que tiene que ver con la estatua! Con el tiempo que… que pasamos allí.

—Acurrucados. —puntualizó Milo.

Y Afrodita no supo como seguir. Sólo sabía que los ojos de Milo eran más verdes de lo que recordaba y que el juego de luces de agosto sobre su rostro le hacía parecer más adulto de lo que nunca lo había considerado hasta el día en el que murió.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —inquirió Afrodita, imaginando el motivo.

Milo le agarró de los mofletes con fuerza antes de besarle la frente, haciendo un escándalo de la caricia.

—Porque primero necesito saber si quieres que te bese.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó al aire, que volvió a sacudirles el cabello—. Creía… ¿No estás con Camus? ¿No sois novios?

El gesto de sorpresa y disgusto de Milo no pasó desapercibido por Afrodita.

—No, hombre. ¡Es cómo mi hermano! —continuó poniendo muecas cada vez más exageradas, soltando las mejillas de Afrodita—. Agh, no. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Entonces le tengo que pedir tu mano? —soltó Afrodita.

Y de repente se arrepintió de no poder echar dos segundos atrás en el tiempo. Su cara reflejó el pánico y lo coloreó de rojo. Y no era el único, Milo también noto el calor en su cara.

—¡Olvida que he dicho eso! ¿¡Por qué diría eso!? —gritó mientras movía demasiado los brazos y se daba la vuelta, alejándose con prisa.

Milo se puso a reír de buena gana, pensando que aquel alarde de movimiento tenía algo que ver con pasar demasiado tiempo con Deathmask.  
Y lo alcanzó para abrazarlo por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Afrodita.

—¿Qué te parece si primero vamos conociéndonos?

Afrodita se relajó en el abrazo, dejando caer más peso contra el pecho de Milo.

—Me parece bien.

Y se quedó ahí, respirando, mecido en el abrazo cálido de Milo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de esa ola de calor.


	2. Or is this the way love's supposed to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el epílogo :3 Espero que os haya gustado el fic. ¡Gracias por leer!

Ninguno de ellos podía recordar un momento en su vida en el que se hubiesen juntado todos simplemente para… estar.  
Bueno, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. La verdad era que ese día tenían algo que celebrar. Era el cumpleaños de Aioria y acababa de anunciar su compromiso con Marin.

Las felicitaciones le habían llovido por todas partes, aunque algún que otro pésame había sido dirigido a Marin.

—Tienes mal gusto. —le había dicho Seiya, muy serio.

—Por eso te tengo aprecio. —confesó Marin, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose en su silla.

—¿Por que soy sincero?

—No, porque tengo mal gusto.

Shiryu se había tapado la sonrisa con una mano, aunque Hyoga no había tenido tanta consideración, riéndose con ganas.

—¡Ey! ¡No te rías! —gritó Seiya, empujando a Hyoga con un hombro.

Hyoga cambió las risas por una sonrisa de afecto y le apartó un mechón de la frente a Seiya.

—Tranquilo, yo también tengo mal gusto.

Seiya rezongó, mientras Shun los miraba con un suspiro ensoñado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Milo en un susurro, inclinándose hacia Shun.

Y la sonrisa de orgullo que le dirigió Shun le dijo la mitad de las cosas que necesitaba saber.

—Hice lo que me dijiste y le pregunté a Hyoga lo que quería.

Milo levantó la ceja, esperando a que Shun desarrollase más su historia.

—¡Y resulta que quería a Seiya! —informó con emoción—. Le aconsejé que hablase con él y ahora son pareja. ¿No son lindos?

—¡A ti te parecen lindas todas las parejas! —vociferó Seiya con el puño en alto mientras Hyoga se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón y miraba hacia cualquier otra parte.

Ikki, sin cambiar la cara, acercó la mano hacia Shiryu, poco a poco, abriéndola. Shiryu miró hacia abajo y suspiró, sabiendo a porque venía esa mano.

—Paga. —fue lo único que dijo Ikki antes de recibir una palmada en la mano.

—¿Y tú cómo sabías eso?

Ikki no respondió, sólo sonrió demasiado satisfecho para el gusto de Shiryu.  
Marin hizo un ruido largo, desde la garganta, y le dio el pésame a Hyoga, que se volvió a reír.

Afrodita apareció junto a Milo, estirándole de la camiseta para señalarle un asiento que le había reservado a su lado y Milo respondió la sonrisa coqueta con una propia, siguiéndole para sentarse a la mesa y empezar a comer.

—¿Y cuáles son tus conclusiones? —preguntó Aioros, sentado entre Shaka y Dohko.

Shaka esperó a que Mu se asegurase de que no tuviese migas antes de encarar a Aioros.

—Creo que no hay nada. Que no ocurrió nada dentro del obelisco —explicó Shaka, aunque por el fluctuar de su cosmos parecía confundido por sus hallazgos—. No hay ningún resultado que apoye la teoría de que nos ocurrió algo allí dentro para causar… esto.

Aioros asintió, mientras Dohko echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se quejaba en medio de un bostezo.  
Shion le tiró una servilleta a la cara y al menos la mitad de los comensales se pusieron a reír mientras el Patriarca pedía modales a gritos.

El postre ya estaba ocupando la mesa y los cafés e infusiones empezaban a llegar. Hyoga estiró la mano sin mirar e Ikki agarró el cuenco con azúcar moreno para ponérselo en la mano.

—Gracias —dijo, acercándole uno de esos profiteroles que tanto le gustaban—. ¿Quieres tú también un par, Shun?

Shun asintió, dejando de discutir sobre el “Diario metafísico” de Marcel con Shiryu —aunque a Camus aún le quedaba cuerda para seguir hablando del tema—, y estiró los brazos para recibir el plato entero, porque todos sabían que iba a comer más que un par.

Saga observó toda la interacción muy, muy concentrado.

—¿Cómo… cómo has sabido lo que quería? —le preguntó a Ikki, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Ikki le miró como si fuera tonto, de hecho Saga se estaba empezando a sentir así. Ikki se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando a todos los demás antes de volver a dirigir sus ojos de tormenta a Saga.

—Porque somos amigos —contestó sin reparo, antes de señalar al grupo—. Como vosotros. ¿No os habíais dado cuenta?

Saga hizo un ruido estrangulado al final de la garganta y siguió sin parpadear, quieto, aunque su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Ikki tomó aire, sinceramente sorprendido.

—¿No me digas qué de verdad no os...?


End file.
